My family, my life
by Youngster
Summary: after the war, Harry took Teddy and ran. Lone Wolf, what is she to Harry and Teddy? Headmaster S. Snape needs a DADA Teacher, who better than the Golden Boy? What will happen when the two meet for the first time in years? Will the two find love or hate?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter; just the story line.**

"Young Mr. Black a word!" "A Word, Mr. Black?" reporters asked as soon as he got out of his black Ferrier, he tossed the keys to the attaché while Teddy got out the other side, both wore black tuxedos.

"Mr. _Black_, as you go by these days, you look rather dashing." A familiar female voice said to him, with an all too familiar poof of her cameraman.

"Mrs. Skeeter. What a…nice surprise to see you here." Rita wore a long sparkly red dress that had a split that went up to her hip. He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "You know how much I _HATE_ reporters, why are you here?"

"As much as your public in Britain wants to know where you got off to, I have a message from Headmaster Snape. I'm assuming it for a teaching position." She pulled thick envelope out of her purse and handed to him. He flashed a bright fanged smile that made her step away from him.

"Come Teddy, you and I have a date, remember?" Harry said to the black haired boy by his side.

"You were the one side tracked, Godfather."

"Cheeky brat." Harry ruffled his hair. "Slytherin." Teddy retorted.

"There is nothing wrong with being Slytherin, Teddy." They walked into the restaurant. "The normal table please." They were taken to the last table in the back of the restaurant. "Where is your wand?" Harry asked. Teddy pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, in an arm band around his lower arm was a twelve inch Holly with phoenix and griffin feather core, Harry made just for Teddy. When Harry came to his inheritance it was a multiple creature inheritance, a bear sized black wolf, basilisk, phoenix, griffin, and fire stallion, he's been teaching Teddy how to do magic for almost a year now, his first year exams are coming up. The Minister allowed him to teach Teddy early because if there were any danger around Harry, Teddy would be there not knowing what to do to help. Today is his ninth birthday, April 1st, it's been seven years since Harry has been to Britain, Andromeda had passed away a year after the war. Harry took Teddy and fled, Harry was almost twenty five.

"Can you read me the letter, Harry?" Teddy asked.

"To Lord Harry Potter-Black,  
I hope this letter finds you well, please forgive me for sending Mrs. Skeeter, I know you don't like her, but she was the only one that knew where you were. I must insist where on earth did you get the phoenix and griffin feathers? As well as the Basilisk items and Phoenix tears? However did you get them to give them to you freely? I hope you know how many _millions _of gallons you have made me. Thank you. That's beside the point, as usual we here at Hogwarts are having a hard time finding a Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher. If you are interested in the position write me back for an interview, not that you really need one but the other Professors would like to see you again. Some of the new staff members would like to introduce themselves to you as well.

Yours truly,  
Severus Snape  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"I think we should go, Harry." The little boy said. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

"Headmaster Snape,  
Yes, well she does have a tendency to know where I am, Damn reporters. The feathers and the Tears I will not tell you, but the Basilisk skin is from the one in the chamber of secrets. I never did get to harvest the rest of the creature. If you think that is impressive you should see the rest of my collection. I will go to your interview, if I do take this job, my godson, Teddy Lupin-Black, will be coming with me. If not, then find someone else.

Always yours,  
Harry Potter  
Heir of Hogwarts"

"That sounds good." Teddy said. Harry let out a short sharp whistle and his black eagle flew in the restaurant. He and Teddy were regulars so all the workers knew the eagle. The bird of prey was the reason why this restaurant had no rodent problems, so they didn't mind him.

"Sol, you up for an important flight to Hogwarts?" Sol dipped his head three times. "Take this to Severus. Be safe, my friend." Sol nuzzled Harry's check and took off. After they had finished their food they went out to wait for their car. "Damn paparazzi."

"Help, please help me!" a dirty little girl cried out as she ran from seven large Dobermans followed by nine large muscular men. She was faster than the dogs, but they were gain on her.

"Werewolf." Teddy told Harry, who nodded. "Hey girl!, Here!" He shouted to her, standing beside Harry. The girl ran passed them, skidded and ran into Harry's back. Harry untangled the girl from himself and passed her to Teddy, she collapsed on the boy.

"You will sit!" Harry said to the dogs, they skidded to a halt and sat. "You are the Doberman Gang, are you not?" He asked them men who had just caught up panting.

"What's it to you, hot shot? That your car?" The leader asked about his black Ferrier. Harry sighed and nodded. 'There goes another car.' He said to himself as they open fired on it. Harry moved and in a blink of an eye, Harry had taken them down and called the dogs over. They clamped their jaws over the men's necks.

"If they move, kill them." Harry said he got several affirmative noises. Harry stayed with the girl and his godson until the police came. "Sheriff, I heard you were in need of police dogs. These guys," Harry had the Dobermans surround him. "with a little food, well a lot of food, and a little bit of police training they would be great. And a great home would do wonders."

"This is true. We do not have enough funding for seven dogs, though." The dogs wined at this.

"What do you guys say about working with police. A bark for no, two for yes." They all barked twice. "They are very smart." Harry pulled out his check book, wrote a check and handed it to the sheriff. "If you need more or the dogs misbehave, here is my number. I don't think I will be driving that car any time soon, so call someone to tow it." Harry handed the sheriff his card with his name and cell phone number on it. The sheriff read the card then looked at the check.

"Five thousand dollars?" He gasped out.

"Teddy, Lone Wolf, let's go home." Harry picked Teddy up, piggy-back style and the now sleeping girl in his arms.

"I can't accept this, Sir!" the sheriff said. Harry waved him off.

"Make sure you spend it well."

"I can't take your money, you need it more than I do." The sheriff followed him, so did the press.

"Sir," the tone of Harry's voice made them all stop. "Unlike most millionaires, I like my money going elsewhere, rather than myself. Use it for the greater good." They didn't follow after that. He walked into an empty alley and apparated to his two bed room flat. "Emily, if you would change her and wash her clothes." He transfigured one of his night shirts to a nightdress.

The sun rose quicker than Harry wanted it to. By six o'clock Harry was almost done with chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausages, Teddy was awake and the girl was stirring. She suddenly sat up and Teddy bounded over to her. "Teddy don't move." Teddy froze. "You should know better. Never startle a person when they had a night like hers last night. Especially, a young, frightened werewolf."

Harry set the table for the three of them, then went to the girl's side. "What is your name?"

"I don't have a name. They call me slut, bitch and stuff like that, but I never had a name. I don't have a family either if you need to know that. I was left on the streets after I was bitten."

"Would you like a family?" Harry asked.

"REALLY? OH YES!" She blushed. "I mean, um, yes, please, I would like that very much."

"Good. After breakfast, you will shower, my house elf, Emily, will give your clothes back, I had her change you so you can have clean clothes, and then we will go shopping. Then to the Ministry of Magic, so we can legally claim you. What do you want your name to be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I never thought of one."

"You look like my mother, her name was Lily. How about Lilly Ann? Lillian Potter-Black. If you join this family, there are rules you have to follow and a large reputation to maintain. Do you understand?" The little girl nodded. "How old are you?"

"I am eight. I will be nine August thirty-first." Harry nodded lead them both to the table. The girl tired to scarf her food down quickly.

"If you don't slow down your going to have a sore stomach later." Harry stated, the girl slowed down and cut her food with her fork before eating each piece one at a time. After that he sent Emily with the girl for her shower, then they walked to the closets clothing store and bought her new dress shoes, underwear, and a simple black dress with dark green sequins, that matched Harry's and her own green eyes, around the bottom of it. Her flaming red hair stood out against the crowd.

**_"She looks just like your mother, Harry." _**A deep haunting voice said in the back of his mind.

**_"Yes she does. I will cherish her and Teddy, until I die."_** Harry told him.

**_"It will be a long happy life with the three of them. Your children and your true one." _** Death told him.

**_"Thank you, my friend."_** Harry apparated them to the American Ministry of Magic.

The lobby wasn't that busy, so they walked right up to the receptionist, who was doing her nails. "Excuse me, Madam, I need to speak with the Minister."

"Do you have an appointment?" she didn't look to see who it was, Harry frowned.

"No—" "Then you're going to have to wait like everyone else." "Excuse me, but if you have not noticed there is nobody else here and this is not a pleasure meeting, Madam." Harry crushed her bottle of nail polish with his magic. She looked terrified and angry. She pressed a button. "Fine then. Minister, there is a man here to see you."

"Name." "Lord Harry Potter-Black." The receptionist and the girl by his side both gasped. The American Minister flooed down from his office to met him.

"I _NEVER_ thought I would have the pleasure of meeting you."

"I would hate to tell you that I don't really have time for pleasantries Minister, but I do. I don't have much time left in the US." The minister showed them to an unused office.

"Candy for the children?"

"No thank you." Teddy, he nudged Lillian. "No." Harry cleared his throat. "No, thank you, sir." It gained her two bright smiles from Harry and Teddy. "Never take candy from strangers." Harry told them, the Minister frowned.

"Minister, on to business. I have always loved children and always want them, I have my godson Teddy. And as of last night, Teddy and I, save this beautiful red head that is sitting before you." He waved his hand to both of the children. "But as it turns out Severus Snape, Headmaster of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has offered me a teaching position there in Britain. I am not sure if I would be able to take her, since I am not her legal guardian. There is no doubt I want to, I will take her illegally if I have to."

The Minister raised an eyebrow at that. "Please, sir, if you would listen to me." Lillian said shyly. He nodded for her to continue. "I was two when I was bitten by a werewolf, my parents left me on the streets. I've never had a name. I've had to lie, cheat, and steal to survive. I never went to an orphanage because of what I am. Last night I walked passed a gang called the Doberman Gang, they wanted…they wanted to do things to me. I ran, Teddy and Harry were at a restaurant , I ran past them. Teddy pointed out to Harry that I was a werewolf, and they took me in. How did you know I am a werewolf?"

"My dad was a werewolf. I'm half." Teddy said proudly. Sol flew into the room.

"Harry gave me a name, my name is Lillian Potter-Black." Lillian said.

"Dear Lord Potter-Black,"  
I would be very interested to see the rest of your potion stock.  
Be here at Hogwarts in two days at noon. You may not believe but I love children, as long as they are young and I am not teaching them.

Truly,  
Severus Snape."

"Two days. You say you have no guardian what so ever?" Lillian nodded. "As Minister of Magic, I grant Lord Harry James Potter-Black legal guardianship over miss Lillian Potter-Black." Harry picked her up in one arm and Teddy in the other they cried happy tears as Harry spun them around. Harry sat them down and hugged the minister.

"Thank you _SO_ much. You don't know how happy you've made me."

"Made us, dad." Lillian and Teddy corrected him and joined in the group hug. Sol squawked at them, breaking them up.

"Beautiful bird, Mr. Black." The Minister said, earning a squawk.

"No, he is a majestic hunter of the sky." Lillian said bowing to the black eagle. Sol bowed back.

"We need to go, Harry. We have to pack, get to Britain, get her a wardrobe and stuff, then to Hogwarts."

"Yes, you're right. Thank you again, feel free to call on me for anything, Minister." Harry bowed to the older man.

"You're welcome, friend." He smiled at the new family as they walked out, children sitting on his hips and Sol nesting in his hair. When he got back to his office he noticed the front page. In big bold black letter the headline read: Lord Harry Potter-Black save street child from Doberman Gang. The picture beneath it was Harry picking up Lillian who was asleep and Teddy climbing on his back and Harry walking away like that. Harry and Teddy were wearing tuxedoes, Lillian was wearing close to rags. The thing that caught his attention though was the blazing fire of love and affection in Harry's eyes when he turned to the children. The minister smiled and put this memory in his pensive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter-Black." The Bartender Tom said as he stepped though the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's Harry for you, Tom." Harry lead them to the back of the pub to the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

"WOW" they both said trying to look at everything at once.

"First stop, Gringotts." He took both of their small hands and lead them to the large white building.

"Lord Potter-Black, it's a pleasure to see you again, what can Gringotts do for you?" one of the Goblins asked.

"I need to see my private accountant." All the goblins looked up. Asking for one's private accountant could be four things, one: you have a problem with the bank, which normally lead to number two: closing your account, three: you need a loan or four: you want to open a new account. "I need to open two accounts for my children." The goblins smiled. The goblin on duty summoned Griphook. "Hello, Griphook, it is a honor to see you again." Harry bowed to the goblin.

"It is good to see you as well, Harry." Griphook bowed as well. "Come with me the." Harry and the children followed the goblin to a office with stacks of folders and papers.

"I need to open two accounts for these two. School funds, if you will. Ten gallons, five sickles, and fifteen knuts in both, monthly." Harry told the goblin, then turned to the children. "One gold Galleon equals seventeen silver Sickles, which equaled 29 bronze Knuts. Don't let other people cheat you out of your money. There are people out there who would try."

"Father," Harry turned to the girl quickly. "am I to have a wand? Teddy has one, will I be getting one?"

"Yes later though and you both will be getting your owls today." "Alright!" they both shouted.

"I need you to sign here and here. I trust you want access to your children's accounts as well, Harry?" Griphook asked as they signed where they were told.

"Yes please. Is that all?" The goblin nodded. "Thank you, Griphook. May your bank, gold and family be blessed."

"Till we meet again, good day Harry." The goblin started on the paper work as Harry and the children left.

"First stop, Olivander's Wand shop. I have to talk to him about something." They went into the wand shop. "Stay here, don't touch _anything,_ the two of you got that?" They nodded.

"Mr. Black, what a pleasant surprise. Young Mr. Teddy, how is your wand working for you?"

"It's great, Sir! I can do all of the spells Harry teaches me with no problem."

"Yes, well, I had some doubt when Harry told me he was going to give it to you. The wand chooses the wizard, young Teddy."

"When you picked it up Teddy, it sang for you. When I took it away it cried out. I knew it was for you." Harry told him. "Which is another reason why I am here. Olivander, this is my daughter, Lillian Potter-Black."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." Lillian held out her hand, Olivander shook it, shocked at how much power he felt in her.

"You are a beautiful werewolf, young lady. I can see the spirit of the wolf that protects you." Olivander said inches away from her face. Her green eyes were turning gold and her fangs extended. "I mean you no harm, child."

"Mr. Olivander, I need your assistance, if you would be so kind to assist me." Harry asked pulling the old man to the back of the store. Then used a silencing charm. "I made another wand. I had it with me when we, me and Teddy, found her. When I picked her up, I had this wand in my arm band and it started humming and vibrating. She didn't even touch it, not really, through the clothes of my dress jacket and shirt." He took the wand out of his back pocket.

"That is curious. You made this? It is strong. Willow? From what?" The man questioned.

"The Weeping Willow at Hogwarts. I saved it after it, after some deatheaters thought it would be fun to catch it on fire. It was a piece of a branch that had been badly damaged. So the willow gave it to me."

"Freely given Willow, from the Weeping Willow. That was nice of it." Harry nodded. "The core?"

"Phoenix and Griffin feathers. What else do I use?" Harry asked. "I don't have that much unicorn or dragon stuff. I have a friend of each Sky hunter."

"It is correctly made and it would be good for the young lady. You said it sang for her?" Harry nodded.

"Willow and Phoenix and Griffin feathers." Olivander looked the wand over. "It seems to be in fine working order."

"Great. Would you have a spare box for a wand?" Harry asked politely. The old man turned and dug in a draw, he pulled out a mahogany case with wolves howling at the moon. "That's perfect." Harry said in almost a whisper.

"Take it, you owe me nothing, make her happy, Mr. Potter-Black." Harry nodded. He put the wand inside the box and the box in his traveling robe's inside pocket. "Have a nice day. Have a great time children." The old man showed them out.

"To the robe shop, Madam Milkin's Robes for all Occasions. This is where you get all you school robes, traveling robes, dueling robes, all kinds of fabrics and materials." Harry opened the door for them to enter.

"Good day. How can I help you, Mr. Black?" Madam Milkin asked.

"We need robes, every day robes, dueling robes, dress robes, with tear protection, chemical protection and minor spell protection. Any color they want. I on the other hand need teaching robes and some new every day and dress robes. My teaching robes will be black, every day robes will be three black and three dark forest green, my dress robes, surprise me."

"My every day robes will be black, dress robe a dark royal blue color and my dueling robes will be, um…" Teddy hair started shifting different colors and shades trying to pick a color.

"We have a robe that could change to your color every day, self cleaning and all the other requirements you have listed, but it's expensive." Madam Milkin said to him. "But with your guardian being the Man who lived, I don't think that would be a problem." Teddy looked to Harry, who sighed.

"If you want it." Teddy smiled. "Lillian will be getting something expensive of her choice as well. It's only fair." Teddy nodded, Lillian looked shocked.

"I've never had anything expensive before." She said, her eyes were big and misty.

"You'll get use to it." Harry said to her, picking her up. "Now tell the nice lady what kind of robes you want."

"I want, um, I am assuming black is a useful every day robe, so I will go with that. Um, dueling robes? Hum, I think I would like that to be a dark red color, almost a black but still red enough to be called red. What's a dress robe?"

"Dress robes are what you wear to formal occasions. Like meeting the Minister. Since you are a member of this family, you will attend them so you will need something you will like and look good in. I hate formal events, but as a Lord of two families and as up and coming Lord and Lady, we have to attend."

"What's wrong with formal events?" she asked as Madam Milkin took their measurements.

"They are the most boring thing any creature would have to sit though." Teddy told her.

"Unfortunately, he's right." Harry laughed as she scrunched up her nose. "Maybe with you in the picture, you and Teddy can cause some mayhem and liven them up." Teddy's eyes flamed to life.

"What color do you think would look good on me?" Lillian asked Madam Milkin.

"You look a lot like Mr. Black's mother, Lily, almost exactly like her. Lily asked for black every day robes, red dueling robes, not many people could pull off the red robes but she did it with style. Her dress robes dark green. She looked like a forest princess with hair of fire."

"Dark green and gold then. If you would."

"Okay be back in four hours." Walking into the back room.

"Who wants ice cream?" he asked and got a chorus of 'me'. "Okay let's go!" Harry laughed enthusiastically. They got to the ice cream shop and took their time eating their ice cream. After they were done eating, a beautiful black and gold trunk caught Lillian's eye. So they went to investigate it, it turned out to be a three layered trunk, a built in three acre forest, a library, and a small house. The house had a kitchen, a full bathroom, laundry room and three bedrooms. Harry paid sixteen gallons, five sickles and thirteen knuts for it.

"So Lillian, what do you want to do? We have two and a half hours, then we can do what Teddy wants to do. What do you both say?"

"Owls." Lillian said instantly. "Weasley's." Teddy said.

"What is Weasley's?" Lillian asked.

"Only the coolest people in the world. They are our adopted family."

"Okay. Owls and Weasley's." 'I hope Ron and Ginny are not there.' He thought to himself. So they went over to the owl shop and as soon as they walked in a gold-brown eagle owl flew to Lillian's shoulder. She named him Merlin. Teddy went with a white and golden brown barn owl and named it Jareth, he looked like the owl the goblin king turned to in the muggle movie 'The Labyrinth'. Harry paid for the owls and their cages, shrank the cages and put them in his pockets. "Sol?" The black owl screeched at him. "We are going to the WWW. Take Merlin and Jareth with you." Sol dipped his head three times, squawked at the other two owls and took off. "Hang on to me okay?" he told them after he picked them up. They both clung to him.

They appeared outside the Weasley Wizard Wheeze. Harry put them down and walked in the door, nobody was there, he took a step and a bell rang. Two male voices came from the back room, they were swearing. Fred and George. "Don't tell them I'm here. Shh." Harry slipped under the invisibility cloak. The twins came out of the room walking right by Harry. Teddy shifted his hair to Weasley red when they came close to him.

"Teddy, I believe we are interrupting rutting session." Her nose crinkled at the smell of sex.

"Yes, Lillian, I believe you are correct." Teddy said matter of fact like. Harry slipped out from under the cloak. "I wonder what Harry would say, if he knew they were going at it without him."

"Oh, I think I would have to ask why I wasn't invited." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around the twins shoulders. "but seeing as it is we just got here today, I'll let it slide."

"HARRY!" They both said, and hugged him.

"Feorge and Gred, these are my children. Lillian and Teddy."

"She's a trouble-maker, I see it in her." Fred said.

"I would pay to see her classes. I wonder how much trouble she's going to get in." George said to his twin.

"If she's anything like Harry, she'll live in detention." Fred laughed.

"What do they mean, Father?" Lillian asked.

"Out of all my seven years at Hogwarts, I sent half of it in detention. I'm counting on you two to help me these coming years, nothing serious."

"Oy, Harry, what are we? Flubberworms?" Fred asked

"If the two of you need anything, just send us a letter, we'll send it right to you." George told them.

"Would there be any way I could talk you guys in to telling Mom, the three of us are coming over tonight?" Harry asked hopefully. "I have some very important information to give you all. I know that look in your eyes, ask me after I tell you what my information is okay. Then I will think about it."

"Party pooper." They both said. "Fine." "We'll floo mom." "But we won't tell her it's you." They jumped over to the fireplace and stuck their heads in the floo fire. They told her, and came out of the fire place. "She said okay."

"Here," Fred handed him a square mirror. "Communication mirrors, in case something happens."

"And you disappear again." George finished.

"Nope, not going anywhere. I'll tell you why over dinner." Harry gave them a Slytherin smirk.

"Dinner at six?" the twins nodded. "We will be there. We'll be going now, so you two can get back to your rutting session." Harry laughed, the three of them walked out as the twins went back to the back room. "Lillian, sweetheart, some things you just don't point out, even if it was coming for them. How would you feel if someone smelt that on you and pointed it out? You would be embarrassed, right?" She blushed and nodded her head. "What if there was other people in the store? Think about what you say, before you say it, okay? Having a mouth like that can get you in to trouble." She looked like she was about to cry. "Come here, you too, Teddy." He took his children in his arms and hugged them tightly. "But that was funny. How about we go to Muggle London and get some clothing?"

They spent the rest of their time trying on clothes in several different stores. After they were done, Harry had spent over a thousand dollars on dresses, tuxedoes, shoes, underwear, jackets, pants, shirts, belts and socks. Almost two thousand on jewelry, watches, perfumes, colognes, purses and hats. Teddy had a hat fetish like Harry had a mask fetish. They were going back to the empty alley they apparated to, to leave when something caught Lillian's attention, she stopped right in front of Harry. She turned to a dark alley way where a man was eating into something behind a large garbage dumpster, then a pale, but bloody hand fell to the ground. The man looked up, Harry recognized him, he picked his children up and ran through the crowd to the alley and apparated to Madam Milkin's, ran inside, slammed the door shut and locked it with the most powerful locking charm he knew and shut all the blinds.

"Good heaven, child, you look as if you had deatheaters chasing you!" Madam Milkin said pouring him a glass of water. Harry downed the water, panting.

"Greyback." Madam Milkin's hand covered her mouth. "He was eating somebody." She paled. After he calmed down, he paid for the robes and apparated them to the Potter Manor.

"Okay let's put all of our things in our trunks, shrink them, put them in our pockets and go to the Weasley's house. How about that?" They nodded. "For the moment if you would let us, Lillian, use two of the rooms in your trunk until we get to Hogwarts." She nodded. "I was surprised when we found this and I already had a forest inside of it." Lillian gave him a curious look. "I mean on the full moons, we don't have to worry about you running about in the forbidden forest and if your safe or not. And we could run with you."

"Running with me in the full moon? That's impossible." She said sadly.

"No, it's not impossible. Teddy's real dad, Remus was a werewolf, my father, James Potter, and their two friends, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black all ran together. James was a stag, Pettigrew was a rat and Sirius was a massive black dog. Animagus, that's how. At first it will be just me, but after Teddy learns how to shift, he will join us during the moon nights." She beamed.

"Really? You'll teach me?" Teddy asked jumping around, Harry nodded.

"We need to get ready to go to supper with the Weasley's." Harry took out one of his new white muscle shirt that clung to his muscles and a pair of low riding blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a thick black leather belt with a snake buckle. Teddy wore blue jeans, a white shirt and black shoes. Lillian wore a brown, blue and white dress with brown flip flops. "Do you want me to do your hair Lillian?" Harry asked her, she nodded, so he French braided her hair. "All ready to go?" They nodded, Harry picked them both up and apparated to the Burrow with two minutes to spare. Harry put the children down and went to the door, then knocked.

"Let mom and dad get this one you guys." They heard one of the twins say. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley whispered before she wailed and latched herself on to him.

"Welcome home, son." Author said pulling him into a hug. Harry broke away from them.

"Mother, Father. You remember my godson, Teddy." Harry said stepping to the side. "And my daughter, Lillian."

"Come in, come in." The Weasley parents showed them to the small dining room. The room went quiet as a grave.

"Who the hell invited that." Ron shouted.

"We did." The Twins said together.

"We don't invite betrayers to our table." Ginny said in a hiss.

"Daddy, she's not very nice." Lillian said stepping out from behind him.

"I know, sweetheart. The rest of the family is awesome." He said picking the girl up then picked Teddy up. "This is Author and Molly, grandma or grandpa, Charlie, Bill, his wife, Fleur, Percy, his wife Penelope, the Twins, Ronald Weasley, his wife Hermione, and Ginny. This is our family."

"It's nice to meet you." Lillian said politely.

"She's beautiful, Harry." Charlie said to him after he was seated.

"Yes, she is." Harry grinned at the little girl that sat across from him next to Teddy.

"How old are you Lillian?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be nine in August." Hermione's eyebrows shot up then did the math.

"Harry, when did you…? We were in the middle of nowhere." Hermione questioned him.

"You cheated on me! How could you!" Ginny screeched at him. Lillian had to cover her ears at the sound.

"She is unfortunately not my biological daughter, I wish she were. She's a werewolf as well, so if you would not screech like a bloody cat, that would be helpful."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ginny said. Half way through the meal Harry stood and announced his reason why he comeback.

"I have some news as to why I came back to Britain." He paused. "Snape asked me to teach at Hogwarts as the DADA teacher. And as I promised, Lily Wolf, I have her a wand. Mr. Olivander approved it today. Ten inch Weeping Willow and Phoenix and Griffin feathers." Harry handed Lillian a mahogany box.

"WOW." She said then opened the lid and took out the wand. The room vibrated and a wolf's howl could be heard in the distance. "Thank you, Harry." She said.

"Congratulations on the getting the job, Harry." Author said

"Well, it's the interview, but the position is "cursed" and he is have a hard time finding a person who wants the position."

"That's really cool I took Hagrid's place after, he died. Poor man. And Hermione and Ginny are working on their apprenticeship programs." Harry looked confused. "Oh that's right, you don't know about that. Severus has done a lot of good for Hogwarts. For those who don't have much money, like us, and are working on their associates for school, they can go to Hogwarts to work for their degree. You would know it as duel enrollment."

"Half the class is going to live in the Hospital wing." Ron said.

"I think he is going to do great! He's already teaching me how to do magic, and I haven't hurt myself yet." Teddy said sticking out his tongue.

"Teddy, you know better than that, don't let children of any age make you look like an idiot." Teddy nodded. "I don't remember sending anyone to the hospital wing after the DA sessions."

"You'll do fine Harry." Charlie told him.

"Thank you. Molly the food was great and it was good to see you guys again, but we have to get home." Harry said getting out of his seat. "We have to look good tomorrow, the kids have to get to bed." The two groaned, Lillian yawned, causing all of them to laugh.

They apparated to the Potter Manor, Harry showed them to their rooms, waited for them to get changed and tucked them in. Around midnight there was a soft knock on his door, Lillian poked her head through.

"Your still awake?" She asked him, he was standing in front of a large wine rack.

"Yeah, I'm not sure which one I want to give to Severus." Harry said. "Last time I heard, his favorite was strawberry wine. Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep, new place and all. I've never had a bed before." Another knock on the door.

"Come in, Teddy." Harry said.

"How did you know it was me?" Teddy asked then saw Lillian already there. "Oh. You couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah, new place and all, not use to it."

"If I get this job at Hogwarts, you will get use to there. Heated beds, magic showers, amazing food that goes on and on." Harry went on and on about Hogwarts, never noticing the two children had already fallen asleep. Harry picked out two eight year old bottles of Strawberry wine and a bottle of Firewhisky, then crawled into bed with his children. He was woken up at ten thirty with two little heads on his chest, by Emily. She held a tray with a large stack of toast, eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

The smell of food woke the children up. Teddy sat up, his hair blue and he had bed hair, which caused both Lillian and Harry to laugh. They ate, showered and got ready to go. Harry chose his black combat boot he got in America, they went up to mid calf, which his black cargo pants tucked into, he wore a long sleeved black muscle shirt that tucked into his pants which now had a thick black leather belt, the buckle was a flying Phoenix. A few years ago, he had his eyes fixed so he didn't need those hideous glasses of his, then got his right eyebrow and his left ear pierced. He stuck a small silver bar in his eye brow and the smallest fang from the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, he made into an earring and put it in. Teddy wore the same shirt and pants, but he wore tennis shoes instead. Lillian wore a silk like blue dress, with white sandals. They all put black traveling cloaks on and apparated to Hogwarts front gates.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we to walk all the way there, Father?" Harry laughed, shifting the bag that held the two bottles of Strawberry wine and one bottle of Firewhisky.

"No, no I'm going to summon a Thresal." He did as he said he would. "Thresals are wonderful creatures. They are invisible to anyone, excepted those who have seen someone die. They eat meat, they are summoned by the blood of the meat. They are very strong and extremely smart. If you ever need to get somewhere and don't know where it is, summon one of these guys."

"They look kind of dead looking." Lillian said as one came to Harry.

"I can't see them." Teddy frowned. "Good." Both Harry and Lillian said at the same time.

"Will you take us to the front door, friend?" Harry asked the Thresal, giving it a chunk of bloody meat. Harry put Lillian on first, then Teddy and then jumped on himself. The Thresal galloped towards the front of Hogwarts, Teddy buried his face into Lillian's shoulder blade and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's okay, Teddy, we have you." Harry shouted.

"It would have been better if I could see the thing under me." Teddy said shaken up. "I'm good. I'm okay." They walked in, up to the Great Hall. Harry put his hand on the door handle and suddenly got nervous.

"Come on, dad. They are waiting for us." Lillian said with a big blinding smile. Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall. There were two head tables, the first table was up one step this table held ten chairs, but only six places were filled. The second table was eleven. Harry scanned the second table, Binns, Flitwick, Hooch, Slughorn, Nobody, Severus Snape, McGonagall, Charlie, Pomfrey, Sprout, and Trelawney. Then he scanned the first table, Wood sat in front of Hooch, Draco sat in front of Slughorn, Hermione sat in front of McGonagall, Ginny sat in front of Pomfrey, Neville in front of Sprout and Luna in front of Trelawney.

Draco jumped up and was chased by Luna, who was chased by Neville around the head tables, they were five feet in front of Harry, Teddy and Lillian, before Draco noticed them, he suddenly stopped causing Luna to run into him, and Neville took them to the ground. The Hogwarts bell ran out twelve loud gongs, nobody moved or said anything. Lillian gave Harry a little push and hid behind Teddy, who stood behind him. Hogwarts sent a wave of magic to him, welcoming him home. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as the magic swirled around him lifting him off the ground slightly, then put him back down. Draco stood up.

"Welcome home, Harry." He held out his hand, Harry took it in his.

"Harry." Luna said and hugged him, tightly. She had filled out nicely.

"Luna, you look stunning." Harry kissed her hand.

"Come on Harry, stop trying to steal my wife." Neville grinned at him, pulling Harry into a hug. They moved to the head tables.

"You know I don't swing that way, Neville." Neville blushed a darker red than the red on his Gryffindor tie.

"Are you hiding something from us, Neville?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only from you." Luna said moving to her husband's side. "Harry told me _everything_ that happened in the Gryffindor Tower."

"You didn't! Harry!"

"I was shocked to see the pictures after some of those parties you Gyffindores threw." Luna giggled. "I thought the Slytherin parties Theo invited to were something to brag about, but after seeing those pictures, I have to say Gryffindores blew them out the water."

"No way. We had the best." Draco challenged. Harry pulled out a little red velvet book and passed it to him, Neville moaned out 'Not that book'. Draco opened it. "No way." He repeated as Neville in the picture climbed on to a table with a bottle of Firewhisky in one hand and started stripping with the other, there were six kegs and a large table full of bottles of Firewhisky in the background. "How did you get all that alcohol in to your dorm?" he asked, all the teachers were looking at him, shock written all over their faces.

"Fred and George got the stuff, the rest of the house used concealment charms on the bottles, the kegs we flew through the window under my invisibility cloak, Ginny and Ron stole hangover potions from Snape's store. Hermione put some impressive sound barriers up." Severus sent Ginny a death glare.

"Wait, _YOU_ and _THEODORE NOTT?_" Draco asked, dumbfounded.

"Got a thing for bad boys." She shrugged.

Draco flipped through some pages. "Whoa, you and Blaise, Harry?" Draco asked staring at his dark skinned Italian friend and the boy wonder grind on each other. Harry wore a pair of draw stringed leather pants which the strings had come loose, Harry wasn't wearing anything under them. Blaise mouthed something to Harry who grinned at him, grabbed Blaise's ass and downed the bottle he has holding and walked to the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Off to the side of the picture were the words: _'Be my bad boy, be my man, be weekend lover , but don't be my friend.'_

"I remember that, kind of." Neville said out loud. "I don't remember how the other four of us ended up on your bed as well." The teachers looked horrified at the two of them.

"That's right, back in fourth year. Blaise walked around with a limp for about two weeks." Draco stated. Then it hit him. "He bottomed. That's rich, he always complained about how no one wanted to let him bottom, then after that he never complained about it again."

"I remember that too." Severus said. "He came to me asking for a pain potion and numbing slaves…" he trailed off, looking at Harry, who was now flaming red, looking intently at the ground. Teddy and Lillian ran to his sides, when the doors opened and Bane and four other centaurs came in, weapons in hand, ready to fight.

"The trees sent wind of your presents, Harry Potter." Bane said, bowing to Harry, then looked at the children at his side. "and the two abominations by your side. Spawn of Greyback, give them to us" Harry drew his wand, put it at the ready and wandlessly transfigured the house tables into four large snakes and the benches into six smaller snakes with a wave of his hand.

"It would be a fool's idea to take my children, Bane." He snorted. "Luna, take Lillian and Teddy." Harry told her without taking his eyes off of the centaurs.

"They are evil." Bane stated.

"They are children. They have done nothing wrong." Harry hissed at him.

"Yet. They are werewolves. Werewolves are evil, Harry Potter." Bane tried to reason.

"Not all of them. Remus Lupin fought against Greyback to protect the innocent, his son is Teddy Lupin-Potter-Black, my godson, he is half werewolf. My daughter, Lillian Potter-Black was bitten when she was two, then abandoned, until three days ago. Her pack is Teddy and I."

"She could turn evil."

"Anyone of any race can turn evil." Hogwarts vibrated in anger.

"Mars is shining, Harry Potter. Greyback is changing and eating at will."

"Bane, you are not the only one who knows these things. I can feel them, their pain as they die. You don't hear the pleads to be spared or the crying loved ones. You don't have to have the guilt placed upon you as they cross over and to think you could be there to save them." A dark mist formed around Harry. The white part of Harry's eyes turned black and his emerald eye glowed with anger.

"_Please don't kill me." "Don't die, please, daddy, don't die!" "Take me instead…" "Somebody help me!" "Stay away from us." "Please not my baby, not my darling." "She was only six. Too young to die." "I will not have a daughter that is a werewolf. Get rid of her." _Overwhelming guilt, sorrow and pain overcame them as the sobs and pleas from different people continued.

"What was that?" one of the centaurs asked after the black mist dissipated.

"That is my burden." Harry said, his body shaking. "I've carried it since I was a year old. It is Death's Burden. Anyone of you hurt my godson or my daughter any time, I promise I will kill you. "

"Fine then. Then when she changes sides it will be you who kill her." Harry cased a wordless spell that hit Bane in the chest, the spell sent him flying back howling in pain, he tried to get up as Harry descended upon them, but was unable to. One of the centaurs with a bow fired a shot which burned to ash before it got ten feet in front of Harry, the air got hot and hostile. From out of nowhere Lillian wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Stop it, your scaring me." She cried into his leg. Harry looked down at her and smiled, the air turned back to how it was, the tables and benches turned back to tables and benches, but Harry's eyes stayed the same. Teddy ran to them as Harry picked Lillian up. "I will fight with the one daddy and Teddy fight with." She told Bane, her green eyes were gold.

"There is your answer, Bane. Now leave or will I have to force you to leave?" Bane huffed and turned to leave.

"We do not need another Dark Lord, Harry Potter." He told Harry.

"As long as I have my children, I won't be going dark and if there are any more up and coming, I will be there to take them down. You can count on that."

"We will be." Bane told him and left, the others following him.

Harry turned to the others. "Friends and Professors, these are my children, Teddy Lupin-Potter-Black and Lillian Potter-Black. If I am to take this job, they will be here with me." Severus nodded, the children beamed at him.

"I'll show Harry his rooms." Luna said dragging Harry and his children out the hall, while Draco gave the little red book to Severus and McGonagall, their faces grew more horrified with turned page.

"You know they're going to lecture us after they catch us." Harry told her, she nodded. "I can't believe the ferret gave Snape that book. Damn it!"

"It's past history, Harry." She looked at his face. "Unless you've added something recently." His face was flaming red.

"It has my drawings in it, you know the ones." Yes, she did know, his personal drawings, some were quite explicit. "I was just showing him the party pictures and he hands it to Snape. That's just great."

_Later that day,_

Severus placed the little red book on the edge of his desk, going to give it back to Potter as soon as he could. Two owls landed on his desk on white one brown, the brown one attacked the white bird, causing it to run into the book and knock it on the floor.

Severus took what the owls had to offer and sent them away and picked up the book as he did so a thin leather book fell out of a hidden pocket. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. There were hand drawn pictures, different males, in different poses, some had a single person in it, some had two and some had three, all wore close to nothing erotic clothing or nothing at all.

He flipped a few pages and came to blanks then to random males having sex, different positions, places, and objects. Harry seemed fond of the handcuffs, the blindfold and the cat-of-nine tails, which the handle was in the shape a dick, Severus thought, one or all of them were in all of the pictures. He then flipped a few more found more blanks then he stopped breathing at the next picture he saw. 


End file.
